


Egypt (the Chains are on)

by phoenixjustice



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime during Yu-Gi-Oh!, references past events.</p><p>He was still missing pieces of his memory, but even so he still knew, remembered, a few important things. Like his feelings for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Egypt (the Chains are on)

Egypt (the Chains are on)  
By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is property of Kazuki Takahashi and many others who aren't me. I only own this story and make no profit from this.  
Warning: Rated K+ for mentions of slash, etc.  
Pairing: Thief King Bakura/Atem, Yami Bakura/Yami Yugi.  
Setting: Sometime during Yu-Gi-Oh!, references past events.  
Summary: He was still missing pieces of his memory, but even so he still knew, remembered, a few important things. Like his feelings for him.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He was still missing chunks of his memory. It was filling in slowly, like pieces of a puzzle (fitting, considering the Millenium item he wielded.) The more that he remembered, the more surprised he became. And yet at the same time, he understood that much more. The passionate, fierce, emotions he felt whenever he saw Ryou's darker half, or he was spoken about.

They had been fierce enemies, both standing on opposite sides, with opposing views. And yet the more they saw of one another, in those long ago days in Egypt, they slowly gained an understanding of one another. And in the midst of dark days and turmoil, the young prince turned King finds himself in the self-proclaimed Thief King's bed. And in his heart. 

He could only wonder now, in the present time, if Bakura remembered any of that. Or remembered him...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

\--PhoenixJustice


End file.
